New Frontiers in Pediatric Allogeneic Stem Cell Transplantation is an international conference focused on Pediatric Blood and Marrow Transplant. The conference is sponsored by the Pediatric Bone Marrow Transplant Consortium (PBMTC) and will be held in conjunction with the American Society for Pediatric Hematology Oncology (ASPHO) Annual Meeting in Chicago in May 2014. This collaborative effort will provide an international platform for interaction between physiians and investigators active in research and clinical application of pediatric allogeneic stm cell transplantation (AlloSCT) and other members of the pediatric hematology/oncology community. Conference sessions will address topics of high relevance to children, adolescents and young adults with both malignant and non-malignant pediatric disorders. At PBMTC-ASPHO 2014, experts in pediatric allogeneic stem cell transplantation will lead in depth reviews of acute myeloid leukemia, transplant immunology, graft versus host disease, SCT-related late effects, inherited immunodeficiency disorders, infections in immune compromised hosts and cord blood transplantation. In addition, Young Investigators will be invited to present abstracts on their latest research in pediatric SCT. PBMTC-ASPHO 2014 is the second annual presentation of this joint symposium, which had a very successful debut in 2013. The conference aims to communicate the latest research in blood and marrow transplant (BMT) to general pediatric hematology/oncology attendees and the latest in non-SCT approaches to BMT physicians. In addition to the exchange of ideas, there is a strong potential to generate discussions and collaborations that will result in new studies to strengthen each field. This meeting also offers unique opportunities to establish productive scientific dialogue with international colleagues in the fields of pediatric hematology, oncology and SCT. Finally, PBMTC-ASPHO 2014 provides an unprecedented chance to connect with fellows and junior faculty whose career interests and directions are taking shape and, thereby, better address workforce needs in the field of pediatric SCT.